Crim's Game
Crim's Game recycles two characters from the failed Star Wars Age of Alderaan Game, Also on Crim's RPG Forum Summary for Garry It uses the PCs as Replicants Idea. There are two PCs Gavin Travis and Lydia Anderson. They woke up in a place that Travis named "Lothlorien" a Pokiworld on the Alt Platform of C+0, Bullseye. The rule of 3. The years are either 2023, 2013, 1963, 1983 or so on, because I started the game in 2013. There have been previous groups . There are Dragons . Timeline There are Current Groups also exploring the Fringe Paths There are some Meta-Rules The game Started in October 2012, and this is the peg for the start of the in game timeline. Currently it's December 2012 in-game. List of Nodes For Crim's Game 'Outside The Bounds' C -105 - Node M0 C -50 Duck Golarion C +35 is the same as Node -5 'Left/West 32 to 20:' C-32 Ice Age Nature preserve '' Alt 11:00 Here it comes!'' C-31 Terran Federation (Earth 600 AE) C-30 The Walking Dead C-29 Cthulupunk c-28 Tsenjia (D) © '' Alt 01:00 - Alt Historical'' '' Stellar 10:00 - Enrick Down'' C-27 Nyambe C-26 Sheoloth (City of the Drow) C-25 Fazia (Farscape) C-24 Battle Cattle '' Alt 0200 - Mojenjo Daro, China v Rome'' C-23 Askene C-22 Barbarians of Lemuria © (K) '' Prime 0500 Thule'' '' Prime 0600 Qar Under the city'' '' Alt 0500 Lemuria invaded By Victorian Steampunks'' '' System 0400 - Soombar'' '' Stellar 0100 - Gomgo.'' C-21 Yrth '' Alt 04:00 Ming-3 1986 (Gurps Alternate Earths 2, 3rd ed)'' '' Alt 05:00 Earth 1986 (Hidden Magic)'' C-20 - Topaz (BSG Classic) 'Left/West 19 to 10:' C-19 Cyberpunk 2020 '' Prime 01:00 - Mammoth Caves'' '' Prime 05:00 - Caliente, California'' '' Prime 06:00 - Antarctica'' '' Alt 01:00 - Alt - Junta-ville'' '' Alt 07:00 - Cyberpunk 2020, invaded by the aliens from Independence Day. '' '' Alt 11:00 - Nature preserve, uninhabited Earth'' '' Stellar 04:00 - Tau Ceti. Hot Rock ball in a dust cloud'' C-18 Germany 1906 '' '' '' Prime 02:00 - Munich, Germany'' '' Prime 06:00 - Anartica'' '' Alt 04:00 - Jaredia'' '' Alt 07:00 - Great Inagua Island, 1650'' '' Alt 08:00 - Great Inagua Island Bucanneers, 2020'' '' Alt 11:00 - Nature preserve, Earth, Alt Evolution, 10,000 BCE'' '' Stellar 10:00 - Mu Herculis. Sleeping Fish Folk'' C-17 Spinward Marches Iderati © C-16 Krunk's Guys '' Prime 12:00 Tiny 1 mile chunk of rock about 100 miles due east of Serra, Brazil'' '' Prime 06:00 - Ayer's Rock, Australia'' '' Alt 05:00 - Unlocked - nature preserve (Pleistocene megafauna) - Madagascar'' C-15 Earth, US Civil War 04 Stellar 01:00 - Bor'cha iiinnn spppaaaccceee! C-14 NCIS: Los Angeles C-13 In the Heat of the Night 1967 C-12 Snow White (D) C-11 Qzin C-10 GURPS Japan 1650 'Left/West 09 to 00:' C-09 Home and Away 2013 C-08 Drazi C-07 Easy Rider 1968 C-06 The Prisoner C-05 Chicago Fire 2013 C-04 The Engai C-03 Duckburg C-02 Lizard Man Ruins C-01 Myth-Drannor 'C+00 Bulls Eye (D)' Alt 0400 Lothlorien Other Alts 'Right/East 01 to 10:' C+01 - Cat People C+02 - Akir '' - Humans of Akir'' '' - Agents of the Company of Procyon III'' C+03 - Crimson Skies (1938) C+04 - Aristons Galadria '' - Humans (and others) of Galadria, controlled by Ariston'' '' - Goblins of Alt 04:00'' '' - Naga of the Stellar platform'' C+05 - The Fasanni '' - The Fasanni'' '' - The Banduch'' C+06 - Bonnie and Clyde 1933 (K) C+07 - Hannibal (2013) C+08 - Drakarans (Traveller) C+09 - The Gold Rush (1925) C+10 - Macton 'Right/East 11 to 20:' C+11 - A Clock Work Orange C+12 - Bolshevik Uprising, America 1933 C+13 - Gold Port © C+14 - Earth 1813, Brain Fish C+15 - Barabitt's World C+16 - Nibiru C+17 - Smurfs C+18 - Anshar C+19 - 404-World Not Found C+20 - Law and Order 2013 (D) (K) 'Right/East 21 to 30:' C+21 - Banduch c+22 - McDonald's World C+23 - The Deer Hunter (1977) C+24 - Heartland 2013 C+25 - Angel City, Markana (Kamla) C+26 - Kogari C+27 - Earth Directorate. *''Prime 01:00 - Mammoth Caves'' *''Prime 06:00 - Antarctica'' *''Alt 01:00 - FWD base NO 135'' *''Alt 04:00 - 23rd century.'' *''Alt 08:00 - 1987'' *''System: 10:00 - Triton - a former study station, gone to ruins.'' *''Stellar: 01:00 - Aldebaraan II'' *''Stellar: 04:00 - Zeta Minor'' C+28 - Brian's World © (K) C+29 - Beehive (Star Wars) C+30 - Cylons, Marutuk, Antz 'Right/East 31 to 34:' C+31 - Coruscant (SWAA) C+32 - Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf (1966) C+33 - Alien World (Star Wars) C+34 - Former Commonwealth World* Category:Crim's Game